futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: World War Three
In 2015, an alliance was forged between Brazil, Russia, India, China and South Africa. The alliance, BRICS, was the most powerful force on earth. Europe United against the threat, but the USA made a deal with the devil. In January of 2016, the War began. European Front 2016 Russian forces assaulted the Ukrainian Border defences, set up in November of the previous year, and punched through them. EU forces fell back in disarray, as the Russians made rapid progress. However, by the time the Russians reached Kiev, the EU had begun to reorganise. Fighter Jets screamed overhead, missiles blazing a trail across the sky. The Russian advance was halted, and then turned back. The retreat began as an organised withdrawal, but as the EU sensed victory, it swiftly descended into a desperate scramble back to Russia. The Russians in Eastern Ukraine had been busy, and had prepared defensive positions. Eastern Ukraine was lost. The EU set up their own positions, a few miles away, and a ferocious artillery duel began. As this went on, Russian Forces were entering Finland. Without EU assistance, distracted by the Ukrainian front, the Scandinavian Peninsula fell fast. The Germans redirected their forces to repelling the Russians from Denmark, and the Russians were halted at the Battle of Copenhagen, in which the German Navy engaged and destroyed the Russian Navy. The European front had ground to a halt. But the Europeans had been busy, gathering allies. American Front 2016 As the USA prepared for war with the EU, the EU allies, Mexico and Canada, struck. Canadian troops poured across the Northern border, establishing Cascadia in the North West, and driving South East across the mid west, towards the Mexican Front, where Mexico had convinced the Deep South to secede, forming the Confederate States of America, and linking with the Canadians, to cut the USA in half. The US were forced to pull their troops back to Mainland America, as Hawaii and Alaska were seized by Canada and Australia respectively, as allies of Europe. The Brazilian Forces moved north, to aid their American Allies, but were stopped, and their force neutered, by the Sacrifice of the Central American Defensive Initiative, who held the Brazilians at Panama for 3 weeks before the last man fell, and the Remains of the Brazilian Force could pass, having lost over 60% of its strength. The Mexican Forces easily defeated this demoralised force, but the Brazilians continued to build up strength, aided by the Argentinians, and the rest of South America. The Falkland Islands held out for 2 weeks against the combined might of the entire of South America, before finally being defeated, and subjugated. Asian Front 2016 Japan, Australia and New Zealand refused to ally with the BRICS, and declared war on the Alliance. Japanese Troops landed on the Chinese Coastline, and began moving inland. The Japanese Air Force used Missiles to collapse the Three Gorges Dam, flooding the city of Shanghai, and weakening China's grip on the Coastline. As Democratic Forces rose up against the PRC, the Chinese dropped out of the War, pulling troops out of the European Theatre. Meanwhile, the Middle East declared for the BRICS, and began to attack Turkey, which had sided with Europe. India chose this moment to reveal that they were, in fact, on the side of the EU, and invaded the Unprotected East of the Middle Eastern Alliance. African Front 2016 South Africa pushed North, cutting through Africa like a knife through butter. That is, until they reached the North Coast. Morocco, Algeria, Egypt and Tunisia had sided with the Europeans, and stood between South Africa and their goal. The battle was fierce, and ended in a bloody stalemate, with South Africa pushing through into Algeria, but losing ground to Morocco. European Front 2017 With EU allies holding their own worldwide, and the US falling, the EU began the slow process of forcing the Russians out of Scandinavia Category:Geopolitics 2016